Those Days of Paradise
by MentalForManga
Summary: Written for AkuRoku Day. Roxas can't forgive Axel for keeping the truth away from him for so long even though he trusted Axel the most. Please read the spoiler alert in the Author's note at the top. My first Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction.


**(Skip most of this if you want to but make sure to read the _spoiler alert_ which is the second paragraph)**

**Hello readers! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. Just before I wrote this I noticed that the infamous AkuRoku day was on its way (heheh that rhymed :D) so I thought "Why not?" and started writing this. It may not be brilliant because I know there are some amazing ones out there but I just like writing these anyway just because I love typing :D So, like it, love it, hate it, despise it, be a bit 'meh' about it, I'm not entirely fussed. However I would like some reviews whether they're saying that this story's good or if it's constructive criticism. When I get a review I'm all like "Omigosh I haz review! :D" and it really makes my day.**

**_(SPOILER ALERT!)_ Anyway, so this is based quite closely to the Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days game. For those of you who have played the game will notice that instantly. For those of you who haven't played the game I suggest to play it if you don't want spoilers, I am spoiling one mission at Beast's Castle with has a Heartless Boss and a conversation with Roxas and Xaldin, then another scene at the clock tower with Roxas and Axel and also what happens in the end so yeah you might want to play it first (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!), otherwise you can do whatever you want to and be spoiled of the ending but don't go nagging to me and complaining saying that I didn't warn you. **

**For writing this I took in consideration that Axel and Roxas were originally going to be a pair in the actual game, however the Americans didn't want that in the game so they didn't do that, so therefore when I think about writing fanfictions for AkuRoku, I usually stick to the material but just add in the romantic bits or pretty much just guess what would of happened if the pairing was actually allowed in the game. Yeah just so you know I have started another AkuRoku fanfiction but I haven't thought of much for it (hell, I haven't even thought of a title!) but hopefully that will get published soon.**

**For those who haven't read my other fanfiction 'The Warmest Day', here's what all the italics and other stuff mean:**

"Talking" – What they say out loud

_Talking _– Thoughts (if not mentioned) Dream/Flashback (if mentioned)

**(Talking) **– Author's (usually random/sarcastic) comments

When italic for dream/flashbacks, narration/speech and thoughts are swapped.

**Now, without further ado, onto the fanfiction!**

**AkuRoku Day one shot – Those days of paradise**

"Hey, Roxas!"

_You always called out to me; the sound of your voice vibrating brilliantly through my ears._

"Axel!"

_Then I would run towards you as fast as I could just so I could get to your side as soon as possible whilst calling out to you. I loved- I think that's the word to describe it- saying your name._

"I just finished my mission too. You wanna get some ice cream?"

"Yeah! That seems great."

_Then we would head out for ice-cream on the clock tower and watch the sun set. That was always a beautiful sight; it reminded me of your gorgeous red hair that always caught my attention when I saw you. I always meant to ask how you managed to get your hair like that._

_But I never had the chance; there was always something else more important or exciting to talk about._

"You alright? Heard your mission today was a rough one."

_Even thought it was all done unconsciously, it was a beautiful system._

"Yeah, I'm fine."

_Despite me being a Nobody, the whole thing made me happy, if that's the right word since I'm not supposed to feel anything._

_It was what I lived for._

_It made me feel like I was actually supposed to exist._

_My world came crashing down when it was taken away from me._

Day 171

Today I was sent to Beast's Castle to 'vanquish the Heartless threat'. Apparently an unidentified giant Heartless had surfaced there. My mission was to find it and eliminate it at once, it was a mission I got occasionally and one I knew I had to be well prepared for otherwise- the thought somehow darkened the atmosphere which I didn't think could become darker. Once I knew my mission objectives, without making any kind gestures towards Saïx, I headed out immediately through a dark corridor I just formed.

Darkness always greeted me in the mornings, but then when the sun sets a red light shines warmly in my face as we sit at our favourite spot. That was what I was excited for every day in this dark life: that light that helps me continue living.

That light was my best friend Axel.

Travelling through the dark corridor, I was greeted by the usual black-purple that surrounded me. I had heard once that if it weren't for the cloaks that the Organization wore, we wouldn't be able to pass through these corridors as we would disintegrate. Nevertheless it was all we had so we could pass to other worlds. To me, it was like a rickety bridge that if you didn't have enough balance, you would fall in to the dangerous waters below.

Minutes later, I arrived at my destination- the ballroom of the beast's castle. Upon my entry a loud roar shook the entire castle, which surprised me due to it being unexpected. I immediately recognized the source of the noise due to it being heard many times on missions I had here. I questioned to myself:

"That was the beast… Did something happen?" I decided to investigate.

Along the way I was attacked by Bully, Snapper and Bad Dog Heartless. I had already read through all my enemy files so I knew their weakness and showed no mercy. I parried the Bad Dogs attacks then countered and used magic on the Snapper and Bully Dogs. They were defeated easily. I watched as every time one was struck down a heart fluttered upwards towards the sky towards Kingdom Hearts; the giant heart that floated above The Castle That Never Was which was our headquarters.

When I arrived at the courtyard another roar sounded. I took note of the increase in volume of the sound from when I was in the ballroom.

"That sounded close…..by the bridge!?" I continued forwards. I only went to the centre of the courtyard and then I sensed something coming from above. It was the beast. He came flying over the walls and landed at my feet with an ear-splitting crash. I looked down at the beast; he looked so hurt and his body was limp in pain. Knowing that the beast, a strong warrior in my eyes, was defeated, somehow, I felt scared.

_What could do this to him?_ I looked at the large door before me in panic. _What…..what's out there?_

Slightly quivering, I went through the doors.

I was caught off guard by how big the heartless was and by it's somewhat facial features: the front of it looked like it had some sort of mouth that was in a zigzag pattern that was in a section of wood; two large yellow circles that were it's eyes that stared down at me almost hungrily; metal bars that were nailed on the section where his eyes were, with ones that were above it's eyes that could be classed as eyebrows; the heartless symbol engraved on what could be called it's forehead. Somewhere in the middle of my description three little heartless which had bows appeared and landed on the large Heartless's head. As it wheeled itself closer to me on four large wheels that looked like they could be for a tractor, I took a couple of steps back. Realizing I was cornered I stood my ground and fought.

After attacking it a few times, its mouth opened and large red explosives rolled out one at a time towards me in which I avoided by accurately timed dodge rolling. It closed it mouth for a while, but then opened it again to reveal another trick; a cannon. I could use this to my advantage. I blocked the fireballs that it fired at me so it would hit the three small Heartless with the bows. Once they were eliminated, boxes popped out, each containing three Solider Heartless which were easy enough to defeat as I had encountered them many times; even in my freshman days I fought them. Suddenly, they disappeared and I swiftly turned my attention back to the large Heartless. I was expecting something else to come out, so I waited whilst I was attacking with numerous combos. Finally, what I was waiting for; the core of the Heartless came out, it was almost like it was its tongue or something. I took that as a chance to grievously wound my target. It took a few simple combos and then it was defeated. It staggered slightly then its wheels came off and rolled away; next, thick lines of light surrounded the Heartless and it started to fade away; lastly, its large heart drifted upwards towards the Organization's primary objective: Kingdom Hearts, leaving a trail of light as it went.

"Mission accomplished. Time to head back." I announced to myself. I walked back to the courtyard where I heard a voice of a lady.

"No! Oh, no!"

_Someone's coming. _I hid myself quickly; we always had to stay hidden on missions since they were stealth operations.

The lady that appeared was Belle who I had seen once when I and Xaldin were investigating the master of the castle. She was deeply concerned about the beast's wellbeing. The beast said that he didn't want to lose Belle which made me think: _So, he wasn't fighting to protect the rose. He was protecting the people in the castle. Protecting her. She's what matters most to him. But….Xaldin said it was the rose._

"Feh. Cloying nonsense." Well, speak of the devil.

"Xaldin…..When did you get here?"

"That's none of your concern." He said sternly. "Hmph. Love, from a beast? How utterly ridiculous." What was that he said?

"Love? What's that?" I felt like a curious child when I said that, but that didn't matter.

"It's an emotion. The one deluding those two as we speak." Every word he spoke was so cold.

"Oh…" Without a heart, I could feel no emotion.

"They think the power of love will save them? That's the stuff of poetry, not practicality."

"Love is a power?" I really didn't know any of this kind of thing before.

"None you or I will ever grasp. Nor will they, for long. The love between them will wither and die. Love never lasts." Are most people in the Organization this negative?

"But you don't have a heart. How do you know?"

"I have eyes, and a brain. We have no further business here. Try not to dawdle." Then he walks off, leaving me just as confused as ever.

"That still doesn't explain what love is…" "Is love fighting to protect what's important to you? Where does its power come from?" So many questions, but no matter how many times I asked myself, I never got an answer. I left the couple that were supposedly 'deluded' in this thing called 'love' and went to the clock tower.

That brightened my mood because I would get to see Axel.

I made my way to the clock tower. Axel was already there waiting for me. I was thankful since sometimes he didn't show up and I would be all alone.

"Hey, here comes the hard worker." He greeted.

"Xion around?" I asked. I hadn't seen her in days and was starting to get worried.

"Haven't seen her."

"Oh…" That wasn't good to hear, where would she be right now?

"Somebody's gotta talk to that girl."

"It's her choice if she wants to come join us or not."

"True. I guess that's fair." I had another, more important, thing on my mind; there was something I really needed to know.

"Axel, I need to ask you something." I could hear a slight quiver in my voice and hoped that I was the only one out of us two who did.

"What's up? Did something happen?"

"Nah, it's just…. This is gonna sound stupid." I built up all my courage and asked: "Do you know what love is?"

He spluttered. "'Scuse me?' Somehow, I couldn't tell if I liked the face he made, I liked it, but not as much for the reason he did.

I felt my cheeks becoming slightly warm (I think it's called blushing). "I found out about love on today's mission- that it's something powerful"

"Love is what happens if there's a something really between two people." He stated, to me it sounded like it was straight out from the dictionary.

"You mean, like, if they're best friends?"

"Well, you can care about your friends, I guess, but that's not what I'm talking about.

"So then….love is like a step above friends?" Innocent little me, being completely clueless, I could almost laugh.

"Yes…Well no. There aren't 'steps'"

"I don't get it." I was so lost; I didn't think it would be that confusing. That or it's because I'm blonde since apparently that has something to do with low intelligence according to Vexen. He sighed.

"Well, it's like when you see one person who you like that seems to stand out from everyone else and you want to get closer to them because you think they're special." He scratched the back of his head. Some part of me is wondering what his hair feels like since he does that quite often. To me, it looks quite soft.

"Oh…I see. So, what would you do if you loved someone?" Sometimes I wonder if I ask too many questions. I can't help it because I really just don't know, so how can I know if I don't ask?

"That…well…" He shifted himself a little closer to me. I started to feel tense for some reason. The thought of him being close to me was just kind of…..I don't know how to describe it. However I did notice my cheeks feeling a lot warmer than they already were in the process. "You would do this." It was all done in a flash. His face got closer to mine and then I felt something not belonging to me on my lips. I realized it was his own moving against mine. At first my eyes were widened in surprise, but then seconds after I began to relax and my eyelids fell down and the last thing I saw was a shock of red hair belonging to my best frie- no wait. Is that really what he is to me, or is he something more than that now? I really don't know what one would call it.

After what felt like hours, but most likely only seconds, Axel parted his lips from mine. He noticed my heavy breathing and looked concerned. "You alright there?"

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. I know there's a word to describe this feeling, but I just couldn't think of what it was called right now as my head was clouded from what just happened there between us.

"That's, what you do when you love someone." Wait….so does that mean that Axel…

"Is..is that so?" He nodded. "Well then..." I hesitated only slightly since I hadn't done this before. I lightly grabbed his cloak which caught his attention. "Axel…" When his eyes made contact with mine I lost all hesitation and I copied what Axel had just done to me. His eyes widened just like mine had. This time however it was different. This time when I moved my lips in which he did the same rather than doing nothing like I had. It was only because the need for oxygen was desperate that I retreated.

Between breaths, though not as heavy as mine, he spoke. "…I don't know if you knew this…..but you're a great kisser…..much be a natural talent" When he complimented me, my cheeks went red and my eyes darted to the floor which somehow became much more interesting. Must be a reaction to whatever he says or does, is that what one does when they love somebody? I guess I have a lot to learn. When I looked back up to him, his eyes were of a lust for something. I think that something could have been me…..another sign of love? "Roxas…" He looked like he was about to lean in again, but then changed his mine. "No. You don't know what you're getting yourself into, I'm sorry for trying this, I was being impatient."

"Impatient? Don't know what I'm getting into?" I mean, I knew I wasn't an expert at this but was that a reason to turn me down right? "It's only kissing isn't it? That isn't anything dangerous?"

"Roxas….that's how it starts…then it turns into something else…" His eyes looked grim.

"Something else?" I was puzzled. "What's this 'something else'?" He let out a sad sigh.

"Roxas…it's hard to explain in words..." He bit his lip in uncertainty. "If I try one thing and you think that you don't like it or think it's weird and want me to stop, tell me right away, okay?" I nodded, I was way too curious about what he just said to even worry about any risks. "Alright then, but I have warned you." It was different from then on.

His lips attacked mine pleasurably which I responded back in the same way he had to me, that wasn't new. However, I felt him leaning on me, so much that I fell backwards onto the surface, not forward where we would've fallen off the tower, thankfully. I closed my eyes as I felt myself going downwards. I landed on my back with a light thud and slowly opened my eyes, what I saw made my cheeks feel hot again: Axel was on top of me, looking down at me with his beautiful green eyes that held concern. "Are you alright, Roxas? You didn't hit your head right?"

"N-no, I didn't, I-I'm fine." This position was the opposite of what happened once in the castle a while back. Axel was coming towards me and I didn't notice because my mind was somewhere else since I was late waking up that morning so I ended up colliding into him. As soon as I realized what had just happened, I noticed that I had fallen on top of Axel with one of my legs between his. When I got myself and him back on our feet, I apologized so many times with a chrisom face, and so many times I was forgiven by another, which I hadn't noticed was red since I was so busy apologizing. Maybe that was how these feelings started; maybe it just helped it along.

"Good. I wouldn't want to hurt you." I smiled at how sweet his voice was and also of gratefulness as he cared about my wellbeing unlike the other members. _Unlike the other members. Yes, he is unlike the other members, he's special._ My thoughts reminded me of what Axel said before:

"_Well, it's like when you see one person who you like that seems to stand out from everyone else and you want to get closer to them because you think they're special." _

_I guess I really do love Axel. That's exactly what I think of him._

Suddenly, I felt a jolt as Axel's knee had placed itself in the area between my legs. "Gaah!" I couldn't hold back a gasp that erupted from my mouth like an active volcano. My outburst made wrinkles appear on Axel's flawless forehead and his eyes narrow. I felt so embarrassed that I couldn't look at him.

"Roxas….." I slowly looked back up at him. I truly believed the saying 'the eyes are the windows into the soul" at that moment because I could honestly see true emotion in those eyes. Even though we aren't supposed to feel anything, I could believe those eyes could feel something.

"Axel…I'm okay…" Unfortunately, Axel could see my slight discomfort and frowned. **(Sorry Yaoi fans, I'm trying to keep this T rated….but there will always be my other AkuRoku fanfiction *evil laugh and grin* heh heh heh and I'll make it a lot better than any I have wrote before just for you people)** He looked away sadly. I reassured him. "Axel, it was okay, it wasn't weird or anything, I'm just not used to it yet; that's all." He seemed to believe me and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Sorry, I tried to rush things; you're not ready for this yet." He got off me and helped me up.

"Okay." I turned my head to the left, gazing at the sunset, almost as beautiful as Axel's gorgeous red hair, which I still had the urge to touch. Axel followed my eyes; the sight seemed to mesmerize both of us. This moment would be something I made sure to keep memorized long time. Speaking of memorizing things, there was just one thing that I also wanted to keep memorized firmly in my mind. "Axel?"

"Hmm?" Before he had the chance to look at my eyes, my arms found their way around his unbelievably thin waist. He seemed taken aback by my actions, but kindly returned the hug. He felt so warm, _well, he does control fire I suppose it would make sense; _it was comforting. My entire being tingled with the new found heat, a magnificent contrast to the coldness I was used to. It wasn't the fact that I was finally able to touch him that made me feel at ease, it was the fact that I was in his arms also. I liked how his skeletal-like hands felt on my back, rubbing them in gentle circles to relax my back that was very over due for a massage.

Since that day, everything was perfect, those were my days of paradise. Eventually, this relationship became very serious and I was ready for what Axel had tried on me previously. We both had a lust for each other, we displayed that all too clearly. However, he had broken my trust when I found out he had kept the truth about my friend, Xion, away from me for so long.

I coudln't stand it, I was so mad at him that I ran away, refusing to listen.

_Day 353 _

_Saix's cold eyes looked down on me "And now we're left with the one we can't use..." then walked away._

_Huh? "What was that all about?" I noticed Xion wasn't with Xigbar and Axel who she had been teamed up with for today's mission. "Where's Xion?" _

_"She flew the coop. Flamesilcoks here couldn't trouble himself to clip her wings." Said Flamesilocks was silent._

_"Axel, he's kidding, right?" Still silent._

_"As if. Your friend sat there sucking his thumb while Xion walked right off." He left, something about going back to his room but honestly I wasn't paying attention to him, I was more focused on the red haired man before me._

_I started to interrogate him like an investigator would who is trying to catch a criminal for a serious crime. "What happened out there?"_

_"Look, nothing." He couldn't meet my eyes, I knew something was wrong, it definately wasn't 'nothing'._

_I my voice rumbled in rage. How could he say that? "Xion's gone! How's that nothing?!" I never thought I would raise my voice to Axel like that._

_"It's just like Xigbar said. I couldn't stop her from going."_

_I wasn't buying it. "Don't give me that! Why not?"_

_"Roxas... Xion is like a mirror that reflects you."_

_"What?" That came out of the blue._

_"The Organization made her to duplicate your powers. She's a puppet."_

_"Have you gone nuts? Xion's a person, not a puppet."_

_"She's smoke and mirrors, Roxas. And when I looked into that mirror...it wasn't you I saw."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about, but Xion is Xion. You can't expect her to be me."_

_He let out a big sigh. "That's not what I mean, Roxas." He paused before continuing. "It was only a matter of time before someone had to break that mirror."_

_"You mean destroy her?" Silence again, his head turning away also, averting my eyes. "Answer me!"_

_"Roxas, if somebody doesn't you'll..." He finaly looked at me again with a angry expression that was laced in worry. "You won't be you anymore."_

_"I'll always be me!"_

_Another sigh. "Roxas, you're...you're not seeing the bigger picture. Any of it."_

_"Ugh, forget this." I had had enough._

_"Roxas!" I couldn't bear the sight of him anymore. Ithink I heard him mumbling to himself but I was too far away, both phyically and mentally, to listen._

_I can't beleive this. My best friend's gone and Axel, _Axel,_ the person I trusted the most had lied to me for so long. Sure, I was in love with Axel, but that didn't mean I didn't care about Xion either, she is still my friend. Maybe he had even lied about loving me that day. How could I be so foolish? Trusting him so fully and now ending up feeling so betrayed?_

_Wait, 'feeling'? Could I even feel? _

*Axel's view*

Roxas never spoke a word to me after that untul we met two days later. On that day I knew Roxas would confront me about the truth, even if there was no turning back for him, there was no escaping it. I felt (wait, 'felt'?) bad for keeping the truth away from him, but it was for his own good. I just wanted to be together with him and Xion, but him most of all. He was like an innocent kid, not having to worry about adult affairs. Why couldn't it stay like that? This accursed Organization, I only joined because there was nothing left for me.

I was leaning against the window in the Grey Area, thinking about what had happened recently. I stared up at Kingdom Hearts, the Organization's goal. It was said that we could get our hearts back and be able to be someone again, instead of living as something that wasn't even supposed to exist.

Roxas suddenly emerged. It was time. He slowly approached me. I could see he was uncomfortable.

"Axel."

"Hey Roxas." I tried to act casual in order to comfort him, but Roxas wasn't the blind child he had been all that time ago, he was much more mature.

We were both silent. The recent events made the atmosphere awkward between us. "You find Xion?"

"Like it's gonna be that easy."

"I know..." His eyes dared down towards to floor. I always hated when he does that, he always has that upset look on his face that looks like a smacked puppy. It always made me pity him."Have you been keeping the truth about her from me this whole time?" He shook his head.

"Not the whole time."I felt glad that the truth was laced in what I just said.

"When did you find out?"

"Oh, I dunno. Somewhere along the way." I could feel a lump in my troat

"Didn't get it memorized, huh?" Heh, I see my catch phrase caught on. It all became serious again. I could sense how confused he was, so much that it was almost painful to see him like that. "Axel...who am I, really?"

"..." I coudn't speak. I was so ashamed of myself for putting him through all this.

"I'm special like Xion. I know that."

"..." How could I have done this to him? It's like I've destroyed his innocence.

"But the Organization wanted me out of the picture." I let out an ugly sigh.

"Yeah...they did."

"Is it because Xion copied my Keyblade and they didn't need me anymore?"

"..."

"And you feel the same way." No! Absolutely not! How could he think that?!

"No, you've got that part wrong." Roxas, you idiot, I love you dammit!

"I thought we were honest with each other!"

"Who am I, Axel?" I looked away.

"Xemnas said me and Xion are connected to Sora. Who is that?" Each question he asked was painful.

"Tell me!"

"..."

"Am I a puppet like Xion?"

"No..."

"What, then?" He looked at the floor again. I really wanted to hug him.

"You really think the truth is going to make you feel better? It won't."

He stood his ground, firmly. "What makes you so sure? I have the right to know who I am!"

"How did I get here?"

"Why am I special?"

"Where did I learn to use the Keyblade?"

"I deserve those answers!"

"Roxas..." What should I do?

"Are you going to tell me or not?" He looked like he was about to cry.

"Axel...Who am I?" I couldn't help it anymore. I pulled him closer and hugged him as hard as I could.

"You've just gotta trust me, Roxas." My heart sank (I'm not too fussed wether or not I have one right now, that's what it felt like.) as he pushed me away.

"I don't."

"Hey, c'mon." He turned away.

"If I can't get the answers here, I'll get them somewhere else."

"Someone knows where I came from."

"And that will be the person I trust." I could see his back stiffen. I caould image that near-to-tears look on his face again. I couldn't bear seeing him leaving. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, quickly wrapped my arms around him to stop him escaping.

"No, Roxas! What are you thinking?!" He started to struggle in my grasp. He can't leave, I won't allow it. Leaving here won't make it any better for him. The Organization will destroy him! Why can't he see that? That idiot! That absolute idiot!

"Axel! Let me go!" He started being violent. That only made my grip on him tighter.

"No! Roxas, please, don't go! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Let go! I know what I'm doing!" I spun round and pinned him to the large windows with one hand on one of his broad shoulders. His eyes widened in fear. "A..Axel..."

"Roxas...please trust me. I lied because I thought the truth would be too painful for you." I reached for his other shoulder, instead of welcoming it like he usually would, he tried to slap my hand away, but I caught his wrist.

"I'm not buying it! I'll never trust you again! You had your chance and now you've blown it!"

"Roxas! I can't let you go! I love you!"

"Don't lie to me!" I froze. The whole world seemed to have stopped and gone freezing cold just with those few words. "I don't believe you anymore!"

"...you don't believe me, eh?" I felt my eyes darken. How could he think I was lying about something like that? I know Nobodies aren't supposed to feel, but right there, I didn't think so.

I leaned closer to his face. "A...Axel..?" I closed the small gap between us. He tried to push me away, however I was stronger than him with being an adult and he only a teenager of 15 physically. I could hear his soft whimpers through the kiss I forced upon him. I hated doing this, but this was how I proved that I wasn't lying about my feelings. I was momentarily distracted and he managed to break the kiss, however I still had him in a firm grip he wasn't going to get away that easily. "Axel, don't do this!"

I stopped. I knew words weren't going to get through to him. I knew I had to give up this losing battle. "Fine." I realsed my grip on him. He seemed sort of surprised that I suddenly let go. "Go if you want to. It won't matter what I say, you just won't listen to me." I felt something well up in my eyes. He started to depart before I said one last thing to him. "However, soon I will hunt you down and bring you back. That will be when you realize that you should of listened to me and stayed." His eyes widened in disbelief. I thought that hechanged his mind right there and then.

To my misfortune he turned and ran away.

Immedeately, I broke down. I feel to my knees and felt my eyes becoming wet, and streams of some sort of liquid came streaming down my cheeks onto the cold grey floor. I was hiccuping and gasping for air. My nose became stuffed up and I had to sniff to keep the fluid in my nostrails rather than on the floor. "...Roxas..." I managed to say between breaths.

Despite how much it hurt, I eventually calmed down. However, I became a different man who swore on one thing I said boldly to the air with shadowy determination in my eyes.

"Roxas. I will bring you back."

No one else knew about what happened that morning between us. Saix had apparently been found coolapsed at the entrance of the castle. Obviously this was the work of Roxas, as no one else would dare attack him if they wanted to remain alive and still work for this accursed Organization.

Days later, I finally recieved the order to track Roxas down. I felt a disturbing thrill corsing through my veins. I was finally going to see him again. I didn't care about anything at that time. I didn't care that he had no memories eaither. I also didn't care that it was an order, I was planning on doing this anyway, but I waited until they gave me the order to avoid any suspicion.

All I wanted, was just to see him again.

However, despite me getting my wish, it wasn't what I wanted.

Why must things always interfer with us? Why can't we just be together?

Why can't we live those days of paradise again?

**Author's note: Thanks to all who read and enjoyed this fanfiction! :D I was going to upload this at midnight but my compute died :/ Ah well, better late than never. **

**Reviews are appreciated and loved wether they're compliments or critics!**

**Have a Happy AkuRoku Day AkuRoku fans! :D I'm off to find some AkuRoku doujinshi :D**


End file.
